


Are You Really Jealous?

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Agressive/Chris, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even and Isak fake hookup I guess, Explicit Language, F/M, Hooking up, Jealousy, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Penetrator Chris, Penetrator William, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: In which Penetrator Chris loses his mind when he sees Isak and Even getting close at Vilde's Kosegruppa party. Chris and Isak are together and Isak's been hearing about Chris hooking up with random people but he finally had enough when Chris hooks up with Eva and plans to give him a taste of his own medicine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom barely has any Isak and Chris slash and I want to work on that :)

Isak rolled his eyes at Magnus who just kept droning on about Vilde agreeing to go on a date with him.

"-ted us to her kosegruppa, so you guys wanna come?"

Isak blinked then sat up from his slumped position on the couch. "Whaa-?"

Jonas and Mahdi looked at each other then laughed at Isak's lost expression.

"Weren't you listening to anything I was saying, dude?" Magnus whined, taking a slow drag of the cigarette while looking at Isak with a glare.

Isak just shrugged at him before taking the blunt out of his hand. "Nope."

The guys laughed once more then Jonas looked at Isak with a serious expression on his face. "Dude... How's it going with you and Chris?"

Sighing softly, Isak turned his face to looked at the mini table filled with empty beer cans, avoiding to look at the now curious faces of Magnus and Mahdi.

"Dude."

"Look, just leave it okay. Chris and I are... fine."

Jonas looked at the guys then back to him with an incredulous expression on his face. "You're joking right?" He said sarcastically. "Everyone saw him hooking up with that chick Iben at their revue party! What the fuck is wrong with you man!"

"Nothing is fucking wrong with me! You think I don't realize that? It does hurt but I l-love him and-" He broke off with a sob, burying his face in his hand, the cigarette falling from his fingers only to be picked up by Mahdi before it could burn a hole in the carpet.

"You really need to break up with that guy, man." Mahdi inputted before passing the cigarette to Jonas. "I mean, there's that other guy who likes you right? What his name again?"

"Oh yeah, that tall, blonde guy right?" Jonas asked, the cigarette dangling between his lips.

"His name is Even and he's just a good friend, he doesn't like me like that," He murmured softly, quickly wiping his face before looking at the guys and getting up off the couch.

"I'm going to bed, see you later," He grunted before turning around and heading towards his bedroom.

"He really needs to dump that asshole."

Grunts of agreement rang through the room of which Isak pointedly ignored.

Slamming the door in his room, he jumped on his bed face down, his feet were dangling off the bed so he turned around and crawled up towards the headboard where he lied back against his propped up pillow. Sighing softly, he took his phone out of his pocket and inputted the password only for the notifications to pop up instantly.

_11 missed calls from Chris_

_New message from Chris (3)_

_New message from Vilde (5)_

_New message from Mom (1)_

He opened the message from his mom first and inclined back against the pillow before reading.

_**~ Momma ~** _

**August 4, 8:25 am, today**

**Mom:** Can a woman forget her nursing child, that she should have no compassion on the son of her womb? Even these may forget, yet I will not forget you. **Isiah 49:15**

Isak smiled then pressed the reply button.

**August 4, 6: 13 pm, today**

**Isak:** I love you too, Momma.

He then opened Vilde's message

_**~ Vilde ~** _

**August 3, 7:45 pm, yesterday**

**Vilde:** OMG! Is is true?

 **Vilde:** I heard from someone that you and Chris broke up!

 **Vilde:** Wait... nevermind, it was just a rumour!

 **Vilde:** Sana saw Chris kissing Eva!

 **Vilde:** asdgsjsbfkflj

The smile on his face immediately disappeared and he exited Vilde's message and opened Chris'.

_**~Chris ~** _

_**August 4, 7:17 am, today** _

**Chris:** Babe, it was a mistake!

 **Chris:** I'm sorry!

 **Chris:** Issy? I'm sorry, I was drunk, It was a mistake! I love you!

Isak scoffed then threw the phone on his bed and lied down; he was sick and tired of hearing Chris hooking up with a bunch of people. To make it worse, it was Eva now.

Was this karma for what he did?

Had to be.

Sometimes he really regretted dating Chris and falling in love with him. He wished he had fallen in love with someone like Even who was literally the sweetest guy in the world, but they unfortunately weren't attracted to each other.

He didn't really think that he could continue letting Chris do this to him, no matter how much he tried to break up with him, he always convinced him to give him another chance and he had help from William. Isak saw William as a sort of a friend but at the end of the day, he was Chris' best friend and he would always side with said guy.

Sighing softly,he startled when his phone buzzed with an incoming call. Picking it up and looking at the Id, he rolled his eyes when he saw Chris' name and he just pressed ignore and waited for the next call which came seconds after, but this time it was William.

He swallowed then pressed ignore. Before he could put his phone down, it buzzed.

_New message from Chris (6)_

He opened the message.

**_~Chris~_ **

**August 4, 6: 27 pm, today**

**Chris:** Baby please answer the phone.

 **Chris:** I love you so much, it was a mistake

 **Chris:** I know you're there

 **Chris:** It was a huge mistake, It didn't mean anything. I was fucking drunk.

 **Chris:** Issy please, let's talk  and let me explain

 **Chris:** I'm coming over

Isak immediately sat up with wide eyes then got up off his bed and ran out of his room to see the guys laughing and drinking beer while watching videos on Mahdi's phone.

"Guys! Chris is coming over. Want to go out?" They could all see the panic on his face and looking briefly at each other, they nodded then quickly sat up.

"Is there a reason why you're ditching?" Mahdi asked curiously.

Isak sighed then closed his eyes before answering softly.

"I-I... Vilde said that Sana saw Chris hooking up with Eva so now he's-"

"Stop, let's go," Jonas cut in, his face tinged with anger.

Isak sent him a grateful smile before walking towards the couch and picking up his jacket and the house keys off the center table along with his wallet.

"Ready?"

They all nodded then sped towards the door, intent on getting out of there before Chris showed up. They knew how fucking fast his car was and knew he'd be there in no time.

"Where exactly do we go?" Mahdi spoke up while they ran down the hallway and towards the elevator.

Isak didn't even pause and instead hummed.

"Let's go to Vilde's Kose party!" Magnus spoke up as they entered the elevator. "You're already a member, Isak."

"That's tonight?" Jonas asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah! Weren't you assholes listening to me?!" Magnus yelled in indignation.

They only shrugged and ignored Magnus flipping them the bird.

When the elevator stopped, they all fast walked passed the receptionist desk and out of the apartment complex.

They quickly set off to walking to Vilde's party knowing that Chris could come any second.

"Shit, I swear i'm gonna come skinnier than I am around you, Isak," Magnus joked. "I should join the track team."

They all snorted at Magnus and all but dived into the bushes when they heard the engine of a car from behind them.

They peeked out of the bushes to see Chris exit the car wearing his Penetrators hoodie along with William who looked to be in the driver's seat.

"Shit, he must've been on his way already to get here this fast." Isak couldn't help but curse softly at that.

"Looks like. We need to go now before that fucking receptionist tips him off," Jonas whispered and they all nodded then waited for Chris and William to enter the Complex before hopping out of the bushes and sprinting the rest of the way to Vilde's house.

It was thirty minutes later with half of it spent walking after they became tired when they reached Vilde's house.

Grins stretched across their faces as they heard the loud booming of music.

They wasted no time and quickly walked up to the house, ignoring the numerous people kissing on the porch before walking through the threshold only to be accosted by Vilde who dragged Isak away.

 _'That was fast,'_ he couldn't help but think wryly.

Isak turned his head and gave the guys a nod.

They all gave him a thumbs up and Magnus whopped before he joined a group of guys who looked to be in a beer pong contest.

Isak let Vilde lead him to an empty room; he sat down on the only available bed then looked at her imploringly.

"I'm so sorry, Isak. I shouldn't have sent you that message." She was looking at him rather pitifully and wringing her hands together.

Isak only shook his head and smiled at Vilde. "Nah, its cool. Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you did."

Vilde looked at him in confusion then sat down next to him.

"A-Are you guys gonna break up?" She asked hesitantly.

Isak sighed and gave her a bitter laugh. "Despite what he did, I still love him, V. I just can't give up on him even though I should. I just want to make it work, but I don't know what to do."

Vilde looked at him sadly then hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder when he let out a sob.

"Is it something I did? Does he even love me?" He sobbed.

Vilde frowned and raised her head form his shoulder before letting him go.

"You know... I think I have an idea but I need to get someone to help us," She murmured before getting up and leaving the room quickly after unlocking and opening it.

Isak bit his lip then jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

pulling it open he saw the following:

New message from Chris (3)

_**~ Chris ~** _

_**August 4, 6:47 pm, today** _

**Chris:** Isak, where the fuck are you?

 **Chris:** I just came by and that nosy ass receptionist said she saw you and your friends running out of the complex

 **Chris:** You are not avoiding this talk, Isak! I'm gonna fucking find you no matter where you hide!

Isak rolled his eyes at the message before putting his phone back in his pocket. One thing he always loved about Chris was his domineering personality, but right now, he felt a bit nervous because no matter where he went Chris always found him. He was pretty positive that Chris had some sort of tracker on him or he he had people looking out for him wherever he went and he was tempted to believe both.

Within minutes, the door opened and Vilde came in with Even and locked the door behind them then motioned for Even to sit next to Isak, which he did.

"Hey," Even greeted with a smile.

Isak smiled back at him. "Hi."

Vilde cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her.

"So I have a plan. I was thinking that Chris deserved a taste of his own medicine, Isak."

Said boy frowned at her along with Even who was looking between the two of them.

"What's going on."

Vilde looked at him then took a deep breath before speaking. "Well... Chris hooked up with Eva and now I want to make him jealous for hurting Isak again by having him hook up with you."

Even's eyes widened and he blinked then looked at Isak then back to Vilde.

"I'm sorry but did you just say that you want me to hook up with Isak?"

Vilde nodded and Even got up off the bed quickly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to hook up with Isak and have the entire Penetrator crew after my ass? You are fucking crazy but I like it. I'm in, but Isak has to get them off my ass afterwards," He said with a grin.

Isak looked at him with wide eyes then at Vilde who was grinning broadly.

"Fuck no! Chris would kill the **both** of us."

Vilde's smile slipped and she glared at him. "He deserves it, he hooked up with a lot of people while you two were dating so it's only fair that you do the same. We know how much he hates Even so we should use this to our advantage, but prepare to be punched Even."

Even chuckled then shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll be out of there before that happens."

Isak groaned then laid back against the bed. "You two are crazy."

Even smirked and Vilde giggled.

"Get up, lazy. We all know that he'll be here soon because some of his crew's here and they'll have already tipped him off. Just act as if you and Even are hitting it off then kiss as much as you can."

Isak groaned once more then sat up. "I can't believe that I'm gonna do this."

"He deserves it."

He only grunted then got up off the bed.

"Ready?" Even asked with a raise of both eyebrows and a teasing smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," He murmured and braced himself to do the unthinkable.

Make Chris green with jealously.

Vilde left the room first because by then, they were sure that people would be looking out for them.

Looking at Even nervously, he rolled his eyes at the smile on the other's face then rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Now or never," He murmured before grabbing Even's hand and clasping their fingers.

Walking out into the party, he swallowed inaudibly as almost everyone turned towards them then looked down at their joined hands.

Whispering began and Isak swallowed and pulled Even to a corner of the room and he could see members of The Penetrators looking at them then taking out their phones.

Isak gulped when Even's lips brushed his ear. "Relax."

He nodded stiffly then turned around to look at Even who crowded him against the wall.

"Time to put on a show," He smirked.

Isak rolled his eyes then braced himself as Even looked closer...closer...closer... He gasped as their lips touched briefly before Even pulled back.

"That was... weird... in a nice way," He joked and Isak giggled softly then looked over Even's shoulder only for his eyes to widen when they connected with Chris'.

_'How the fuck is this man so fast?'_

The other boy was looking at them, anger evident on his face and Isak's eyes flickered down to see his hands balled into fists.

William was by Chris' side with both eyebrows raised in surprise and Isak could see the rest of The Penetrators looking at them along with some random people, all of them waiting with baited breath for the explosive outburst from Chris.

He looked back at Even.

"He's here."

Even's eyes widened then he leaned down and connected their lips once more and Isak shut his eyes on impulse before their lips were abruptly disconnected. His eyes shot open to see Even grinning at him before turning around and running off towards the back of Vilde's house and within seconds, a majority of The Penetrators took off after him.

Isak's eyes widened then he gasped when the front of his jacket was grabbed; he turned his face to look into the murderous eyes of Chris and all he could do was bite his lips as Chris practically dragged him out of the house, everyone quickly moving out of their way.

Isak caught William's eyes and he looked away at the anger in the other's eyes.

Within seconds, they were outside and Chris dragged him towards and into his car before shutting and locking the door.

"What the fuck was that?" He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Isak just turned away from him and looked out of the window; he didn't owe Chris anything. His chin was gripped with bruising force which startled a pained gasp from his lips.

"I asked you a fucking question," Chris growled.

Isak looked in his eyes then breathed in deeply for courage before opening his mouth.

"Exactly what it looked like."

Isak could tell the moment that it was the wrong thing to see when Chris' hand moved down to his neck; he hissed when Chris slammed him down on the carseat.

"Don't even fucking play with me, Isak. Don't you dare," He hissed , glaring into Isak's eyes.

Said boy clasped his hands around Chris' hand which was around his neck and he was just thankful that the other wasn't cutting off his air supply.

"Excuse me?! You don't have the right to be fucking Jealous because I did what you've been doing to me ever since we got in a relationship. If anyone should be mad, then its me for having to always put up with your crap!"

Within seconds, Chris' eyes narrowed and he tightened his hand a bit around Isak's throat. Said guy's eyes widened and he gripped Chris' hand tighter.

"So you did this to get back at me, huh? Is that it? You didn't even let me explain."

Isak could only scoff. "You aren't a lightweight, Chris. Don't fuck around with me. Let's not forget the dozens of other times that you hooked up with others. I'm really leaning more towards break-up than ever," He revealed, lying his ass off at the end, but luckily, Chris didn't notice as his eyes widened and his grip loosened.

"I'm not letting you leave me, Isak. I'll fucking kill Bech Næsheim."

"Don't bring him into this, Chris! How long do you think I'll let you disrespect me like this? You don't love me, maybe I should've fucked William instead since he seemed to be able to control himself and has his priorities straight."

Isak could tell he hit a nerve when Chris suddenly glared at him and  pulled him up from where he was being pushed against the car seat to slam him against the window.

"Don't even fucking dare say that. Isak I swear I'll fuck you up right now if you talk about sleeping with someone else again."

Isak swallowed inaudibly and fought his reaction to Chris' aggression.

"You have no right to be Jealous, Chris. No matter what you do to me it can't compare to getting my heart broken every time I hear that you've cheated on me."

Chris' grip loosened and he pulled back from him, his eyes downcast. "Now you know how I feel when I hear what you've been doing with others. Hurts doesn't it?"

Isak watched as Chris turned his face away from him and towards the opposite window. "I love you, Chris, I really do. But there's so much I can take before I get tired of being treated like I'm not worth anything more than to warm your bed."

Chris still remained quiet and Isak sighed then took of his jacket and threw it over the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry."

Isak turned to look at him and moved a bit closer to him until they were touching and he wrapped his arms around Chris's form and leaned his head against Chris'.

"I'm sorry Chris but I can't accept that this time. I think that I deserve an explanation."

Chris remained quiet and Isak waited for him to speak. At the beginning of their relationship he had noticed that Chris had to coaxed and given time before he actually told him his true feelings and even during their relationship, it only happened one time.

"I made a mistake... Well, I made a lot of mistakes but its just who I am, Issy. Falling in love with you was never part of the plan-"

Isak's breath hitched and he bit his lip to stop a smile from forming.

"-but I just couldn't help it. When I first saw you, damn, I couldn't keep my fucking eyes off you. William always laughed at me when he caught me looking but I just couldn't help it, you know. When we finally got together I just felt like the luckiest guy in the world. You didn't even realise how many people wanted you yet i got you and I wouldn't let anyone take you from me. The thing is, during that time, I didn't really realize how fast my feelings for you actually developed into love without me realising it because at first, i simply thought that If I had you then this desperate ache inside would disappear but instead it just grew."

Isak wisely refrained from talking. This was the most Chris has ever said to him about his feelings and he would be damned if he interrupted him.

"I love you so much, Isak and because of that I grew scared. I mean, everyone knows me as Penetrator Chris, the guy that gets all the girls and I guess that I realised that I never got feelings for those random girls until I met you and that's why I hooked up with them because feeling nothing for them was familiar to me and loving you was just this strange thing so I grew scared. I wanted familiar and not strange and that's when I started to hook back up with girls. Eva was a fucking mistake, I promise you, I used to want her but now I can't think of anyone ever replacing you. I love you, Isak Valtersen. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Isak bit his lip but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

"I just... I can't promise that i won't hurt you again but I promise to stop running from my feelings for you and accept them. I promise that If I ever hook up with anyone again, I give you permission to fuck me up."

That startled a laugh from Isak and Chris smiled at the sound then turned his head to look into Isak's tearful eyes and he bent forward, moving closer until their lips connected.

This kiss unlike the others was filled with promise, love and an ache to be closer to one another.

"I Love you so much, Issy," Chris murmured after disconnecting their lips.

Isak smiled then kissed him again before pulling back. "I love you too, Chris."

They both smiled at each other and Isak studied Chris and couldn't help but think his boyfriend was fucking handsome and Chris couldn't help but think he was lucky to have this fucking angel as his boy.

"I wanna fuck you so bad right now," Chris murmured softly, caressing his arm.

Isak snorted then looked him in the eye.

"On one condition."

Chris smirked. "That you give me your phone."

Within seconds the smirk was wiped off his face and Isak raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm just joking," He laughed. "As If I would want you to see what I have on my phone."

Chris frowned at this then pulled his phone from his back pocket.

"Give me your phone," He demanded.

Isak only laughed then took out his phone and throwing it on the driver's seat then tackled Chris against the seat.

"Let's forget the phones and I'll ride you."

Chris' eyes widened and he didn't even take time to think before he threw his phone in the driver's seat to join Isak's. "Don't think I'm forgetting this, you little cock whore."

Isak's eyes widened and a blush overtook his face. "Y-You bastard, I told you to stop calling me that!"

Chris laughed at him then moaned when Isak grounded his ass against his clothed manhood.

"You horny fucker."

Isak only laughed then pulled his shirt off and threw in somewhere.

"I thought you wanted this ass? You sure aren't showing it," He pouted, looking at Chris with lust evident on his face.

Chris hummed then took his shirt off quickly even though Isak was sitting on top of him and he gestured to his pants.

"Mind giving me a helping hand?" He waggled his eyebrows causing Isak to laugh.

Isak unbuttoned both his and Chris' pants then pulled his off along with his boxers before doing Chris the same;he couldn't help but gasp when he realised that Chris had gone commando.

"You fucker."

Chris raised his hand in surrender. "I wasn't planning on fucking anyone, I promise. I just felt like it, faster access."

Isak only glared at him before he reached over towards the compartment in Chris' car then opened it and pulled out the lube and a condom.

"What the fuck?"

Isak grinned and him. "It never hurts to be prepared, right?"

"If this wasn't my car I would so fuck you up."

"As if I'll use these on someone else," He said with a roll of his eyes.

"You better not," He muttered softly before pulling the lube from Isak's hand then smirking when he saw him bite his lip. "You think I don't know that you like when I'm aggressive with you, you weirdo."

Isak huffed then lightly hit him on the chest. "Shut up, Chris. What do you want me to say? That you actually live up to the name Penetrator Chris?"

"That would be nice," He teased then laughed as Isak bent forward and looked him straight in his eyes.

"If you don't fuck me right now, Chris. I swear that I'm gonna go out and buy myself a dildo."

"As if!"

"You wanna bet?"

Chris only rolled his eyes then bucked up causing Isak to moan before he abruptly sat up, causing Isak to fall off of him and down on the seat; he then grabbed both of Isak's legs and put them over his shoulders.

"No more talking," He murmured before bending forward and connecting their lips.

Isak could only moan as Chris sucked on his lips while carding a hand through his hair; he gasped when Chris teased his hole with the tip of his cock.

"Please."

Chris ignored him in favor of opening the lube and squirting some on Isak's chest causing him to shudder a bit.

Chris' eyes darkened and he used his hand to rub the lube on Isak's nipple causing the boy to gasp at the sensation then gasp out when Chris pinched it.

"C-Chris..."

Chris only continued his ministrations before bending down and pulling the stiffened bud in his mouth.

"Ohh!" He moaned then sobbed when Chris continued teasing him before moving onto the other nipple and doing the exact same thing to it.

"P-Please," He begged.

Chris smirked at him before pulling back, biting his lip at the way Isak shuddered against him; he then opened the lube once more and coated four fingers in it before putting the lube in the cup holder.

He snaked his fingers between them and located Isak's hole quite easily and he circled the puckered rim causing Isak to buck against his fingers and let out a loud moan.

"Push them all in, Chris! Please, baby," He sobbed desperately.

Chris ignored him and instead continued to tease his rim before pushing two fingers inside causing Isak to sob against him and his fingers began mercilessly scissoring him with the intent to gape his hole.

"You like that, baby?" He said with a smirk, biting his lip when Isak sobbed and gripped his arm when located his prostrate.

"Chris!" He moaned loudly and bucked down on the fingers. "Deeper...Please, Chris. Go as fucking deep as you can," He cried.

Chris was happy to oblige and he pushed the remaining two fingers into Isak and without mercy began finger fucking the shit out of him.

"Ahh! Chris, faster... Harder!"

Without a word, Chris sped up and fucked Isak's hole until he was literally being pushed up and down from the force.

"Ughh...so gooood," He moaned then reached down and palmed Chris' stiff cock.

"Fuck, still so tight, aren't you?" He grunted, biting his lips as Isak tugged on his cock.

"Want his, Chris. Push it in as deep as you can, baby, please," He sobbed.

Chris immediately pulled his fingers out causing Isak to beg for them once more then he pulled the condom from Isak's tight grip and opened it with his teeth; he then covered his cock with it then grabbed the lube and squirted some on his now protected cock then threw the bottle somewhere and spread the lube over his covered cock and lining it up with Isak's greedy hole.

"Pound me as hard as you fucking can!" He moaned then wrapped his legs around Chris' neck.

Chris grunted then slammed all the way home causing Isak to scream in both pain and pleasure.

Within seconds, Chris set a punishing pace which pushed caused Isak to moan loudly and beg for more.

"So good... Right there!" He babbled. "Ughhh... Deeper...Faster..."

Unbeknownst to them, a crowd had gathered outside and was listening to them in rapt attention, someone had turned off the music and there were even incredulous looks as the car was shaking back and forth.

"Chris!"

Incredulous murmurs were heard until they were silenced by Isak letting out an ear shattering scream and if you listened closely you could hear Chris cursing.

"Well, now we know why he's called Penetrator Chris instead of just Chris," Someone murmured, everyone turned to see Even standing there with a grin before speeding off as members of The Penetrators including William spotted him.

"It was just a prank, He yelled, while running as fast as he could.

"I don't care! You're getting fucked up, Bech Næsheim!" William yelled, the rest of the guys running next to and behind him.

Back inside the car, Chris groaned and bent his head towards Isak who still hadn't come down from his high.

He moaned as he looked down to where their bodies joined and just as he was about to pull out, Isak gripped his hips and shook his head.

"Don't."

Chris smirked then nodded and laid down on-top of Isak who snuggled closer to him by wrapping both his arms and legs around him.

"I love you."

"You better pound me even harder for the next round," Isak murmured before closing his eyes.

Chris nodded in understanding then smirked.

"And please call off the guys on Even."

"Fuck off."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! :)


End file.
